1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a strap wrench and, more particularly, to a strap wrench especially designed for removing oil filters on cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,936 discloses a strap wrench which has both ends of a flexible strap readily secured in the body of the wrench. The strap is held in the body of the wrench primarily due to the frictional wrapping of the strap around the wrench body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,916 discloses a strap wrench for oil filters in which the body of the wrench is formed of a two-part structure with one end of the strap being grasped between the two parts of the wrench body structure.